tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Engie
Robot Engie is a robotic RED Engineer TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Gaughwwe1234 and adopted by AdmiralTrainstorm. Appearance and Personality Despite the glowing red eyes and the mechanical upgrades, Robot Engie is much more friendly than he lets on. His friendliness however, becomes questionable with his refusal to anwser questions with any remark other than "START PRAYIN' BOY." There is little else to Robot Engie in terms of personality, he has a sense of loyalty and will rarely act without instruction or at least act how he thinks he'd be instructed to. Despite being named Robot Engie, few parts of his body are cybernetically enhanced; his head, his right hand, and his left wrist. Biography Robot Engie began as a simple Engineer who experienced an unfortunate run-in with the infamous Christian Brutal Sniper which left him on the brink of life. Luckily for the engineer, a freelance scientist with no intention of specifically helping him came across him and decided to drag him back to his nearby, hidden lair for a few inhumane tests. Much to Sergai's surprise, his insane scheme to return someone to a healthy state with a few electric wires and some Engineer hats and misc was a huge success. Having such little faith in the experiment that he'd not thought of a name for his test subject in advance should the experiment succeed, he simply named him on the spot based on his new appearance. "Robot Engie" was by no means a masterpiece, so his daily routine consisted of doing indoor activities and being dictated by Sergai. Though his intelligence was decreased, it was not completely erased, and so one day Robot Engie realised Sergai was an incompetent lunatic. It was with this realisation Robot Engie became aware he could get away with an escape plan as simple as "Wait for Sergai to fall asleep, walk out the door" though whilst it was enough to work, Robot Engie decided to quickly upgrade his helmet to have some combat potential. From there onward, Robot Engie met many different characters, some of them able to tolerate his repetitiveness, others willing to kill him at their first oppurtunity. However it's possible that due to his past, his only real intention is to exact revenge upon Christian Brutal Sniper. Powers and Abilities Robot Engie's most frequently used method of fighting aside from some embarrassingly poor martial arts skills would be the laser eyes he programmed his helmet with. The laser is essentially a concentrated flamethrower beam, and with his robotic enhancements Robot Engie can use them to take advantage of even the smallest weak spot...if he thinks to. More recently Robot Engie has also displayed limited flight capability by propelling himself with a pair of back-mounted thrusters, and the ability to shoot a sustained energy beam from his Gunslinger. Sergai Sergai is the WHT Medic who found and rebuilt Robot Engie after the latter's fateful meeting with CBS. He is a religious man with extensive knowledge in the fields of human biology and cybernetics. He has a strange fixation with taxes, collecting rent and convincing people to sing Xmas carols when he does not know the time. He allegedly has the ability to summon Robot Engie by punching himself in the ass. Also, he apparently has moustache that can be seen only on Thursdays. Notable Videos *NUCLEAR SCOUT 6: PETE N' BRUCE GET CRUNCHED IN THE TRASH COMPACTOR *Theinvertedshadow's quest for factual evidence 2: Labet1000 strikes again! *Typewriter's birthday, okay. Trivia *Though he first appeared in AdmiralTrainstorm's videos, the concept and idea of the character was made by Gaughwwe1234. He asked Admiral to include him in his videos due to the latter being unable to use Garry's Mod properly. According to his comments, he is not exactly content with the way he is utilised. *Sergai bears an uncanny resemblence to real life scientist Sergei Brukhonenko, in terms of their names and their outstanding achievements. Sergai's being that he essensially brought Robot Engie back from the dead via mechanical technology, while Brukhonenko was famous for inventing the Autojektor, a primitive heart-lung machine which could replace and procede to perform the functions of the heart and lungs, while this is common practise nowadays, the autojektor (which was invented in the 1940's) was innovetive. As mentioned beforehand, the autojektor could replace the heart and lungs in terms of functionality and in some cases bring the subject back from death. This was allegedly proven via connecting the autojektor to a severed dogs head and injecting oxygenated blood, allegedly keeping the head alive. Another experiment states that they could revive a dog that was brought to a clinical death (via draining it of it's blood) and then left for 10 minutes, then, the autojektor was connected and after several minutes, the heart filbrillates, restarts a normal rhythm, the respiration cycle resumes and apparently the autojektor was removed and the dog lived a healthy life. While this connection between Sergai (TF2 Freak) and Sergei (The Scientist) is incredibly uncanny, the theory has been disproven by Admiral Trainstorm as a clever coincidence, although the possibility of a connection is still possible. Notable Videos *Soupcock Porkpie glues one of his Team-mates *How all the Pros play Ctf_2Fort *Robot Engie gets kidnapped by the Gravel Pit Mafia *Today's the day I repair my Microwave! *Engineer's totally radical sentry *NUCLEAR SCOUT 6: PETE N' BRUCE GET CRUNCHED IN THE TRASH COMPACTOR *Totally viewtiful gimmick vido ya know? *Scout kills Pyro with junctions *Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory *Typewriter's birthday, okay. *Cyborbattle in Turbine Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Engineers Category:Idiots Category:Monsters made by AdmiralTrainstorm Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team